If Everyone Cared
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: I'm sorry for all the things I said, for all the things I never did say. I'm sorry for hurting you,for not protecting you,for not saving you. In the end, I'll always love you my brother, lover, best friend. Implied Taiora/TaiMatt friendship, Jyoumi, Takar


Hey guys, inspiration hit me

Hey guys, inspiration hit me. My dog dies not to long ago, so that's why I'm writing this, though I'm not crying as much as I was, I'm still grieving.

This songfic is centred on Tai, Joe and TK

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Nickelback's "If Everyone Cared"

Just a warning, this contains strong emotions.

Here we go

* * *

**Taichi Kamiya**

Matt stole my girl, the girl I loved, and he knew it too. No he wouldn't mocked me, and no, he didn't rub it in my face. The simple Thing is that he did what he wasn't supposed to, fall for the girl of **my dreams** for fall Sora.

How could he be so arrogant, what was he thinking, I know he did it on purpose. I remember spending one night with Sora that I'll never forget.

We were sitting in the park, gazing up at the expanse of night sky, each star twinkling, telling its own story. I could feel the cool night breeze on my face, felt her warmth as she cuddled up next to me. "Hey Sor, check how big that star is" I told her. She looked up with those chocolate eyes that I had fallen in love with. I could see the reflection of the night sky in her beautiful eyes, eye star telling a new story in her eyes. She giggled softly, "What?" I asked, half laughing myself.

"It's because its a satellite silly" she playfully punched me in the arm.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, _

_we're here tonight_

That was back in the good old days, even though she was still dating Matt, I felt a connection with her that I hadn't felt in ages, and would never feel again.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

Matt kept stealing her from me, every chance we got to spend time together; he'd take it away from me, knowing that Sora was slowly breaking away from him.

And I wished he would just die…

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

You know they say, be careful what you wish for. Matt; he used to be my best friend, we used to be like brothers, he was my brother, he was a good brother. Looking back I remember all the good times, the pranks we used to pull on our siblings, before and after they were dating. The times we would prank each other. The times when he and Sora were dating, we still pent time together, the three of us, I was just too selfish to realise it, and I was to late to do anything.

He was going to pick up Sora from a tennis match. He went on his motorbike. We all knew it was dangerous, and Odiaba at 5 'o' clock is busy. I remember seeing the whole thing. He was about to turn, but another car thought they'd take a chance. Speeding through the robot it was a direct hit at Matt's bike. I saw his limp body fly through the air. Running to his side, warm tears running down my face, I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I lifted his visor, careful not to take the helmet off. "I'm so sorry" I said as I chocked up.

He raised his hand, "Me too" he said, "we'll always be friends, right Tai?" he asked as a tear streamed down.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

"Best friends…" I told him…

_And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

**Joe Kido**

Mr Reliability, that's what they used to call me. The truth is, it's all a lie, I'm not reliable, I can't even save the ones I love, I can't help any of them. I'm supposed to be a doctor, but I can't fix this, I can't help anyone. Even Mimi, the girl that stole my heart, I can't even help her. I tried to protect her, but she just got more hurt because of it.

Her boyfriend was something else, her boyfriend was an absolute prick, her boyfriend, her boyfriend could do something I couldn't, he could make her happy, if only for a little while. I could only do that once.

That one time, with the fireflies lighting our way to happiness, lighting our way to what looked like a bright future. "It's weird in movies" I told her, "that it's always to good looking people getting together"

"What's so weird about that?" she asked.

"Why can't the really not so handsome nerd, get with the really pretty girl for a change?" I asked her.

"He can," she said, "if he really wanted to" I smiled to myself before getting lost in those gorgeous eyes of hers, shining even though there was no light around, nothing but the fireflies.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

After that she disappeared.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

And I never saw her again…

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)_

She will always be apart of me, she will always have my heart. My only regret is that I never got to tell her that I love her; I never got to say to her the thing I needed to say. I regret no being the nerd that got the beautiful girl because I was too scared of change, but I think she knew, and I know she's alive, she's out there somewhere.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

I couldn't save her, nobody knew where she had gone, and I wish, I wish I could've saved her…

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

**Takeru Takashi**

She was my one and only, she was my all in all, the love of my life, and the light of my hope. Her sunset eyes could pierce the heart and soul, showing the very depths of my inner being. We knew each other, and when I proposed to her, SHE SAID YES! I was the happiest guy alive.

I didn't know that my happiness would bring her such grief. I hadn't realised that I would be the cause of her death; that she would die because of me.

I remember the night I proposed, we sat underneath the trees, gazing up at the stars, I realised that although I was nervous about proposing, it was just a small problem, and that I wanted to spend my life with her, no matter what.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

It came as quickly as a flash of lightning, but slowly as the red sun setting. She was slowly leaving me, and as I held her hand I sung her favourite song to her, "I can show you the world, take you wonder by wonder," I wiped away some of the tears, "over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride." We used to love this song and movie when we were growing up. "I can open your eyes, shining, shimmering, splendid" that was her. When I look in her beautiful rubies I feel stronger, but weaker, excited, but terrified, I feel on top of the world, yet at the same time I never want to leave her arms. To tell you the truth, I don't know what to feel, only that I know what kind of man I want to be, a man that protects his light.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

I wish the world could se life for what it is; a gift, to be treasured always. A present to be treated not like last nights dinner, but with respect, and to love everyone else, using it to the full, without regrets.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

I'll never forget her face, never forget her eyes, and never forget her beautiful soul, the person that she was. I'll always love you Kari, my angel of light.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died_

"Best friends" Tai cried out in the hospital room.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died_

"I'm so sorry" Joe said as he stared at Mimi's limp body on the bed of the hospital

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

"A whole new world, that's where we'll be," TK stopped to rub her hand. He slowly got into the bed and hugged Kari, as she died in his arms, "I'll always love you…"

* * *

I don't know, that you think? I just had to writ something to get my mind off of things. I write a lot of songfics but to be honest they all have a story to tell about me, mostly figuratively.

Hope you all liked it. By the way, I don't own Aladdin's 'A whole new world'

Till next time…


End file.
